Una Noche en Nueva Orleans
by TheBlanck
Summary: Una noche solitaria, una noche cazando, una noche de reencuentros.


«_He vivido muchas mentiras, una y otra vez, porque no soporto la debilidad que engendra la ira y no puedo aceptar la irracionalidad del amor.» - _Sangre y Oro.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Una Noche en Nueva Orleans.<strong>

«_Mil años, ¿Qué significa para mi ese tiempo?_»

Aquí me encontraba, vagando por las calles de la ciudad, entre el ruido de los autos y los bares, al acecho, en busca de mi presa de esta noche, «_El demonio vestido de traje_», algún espécimen humano que sea capaz de complacerme, de saciar mi sed, una joven, tal vez rubia o morena, realmente me da igual, lo único que deseo es alimentarme, giro en la esquina y como si hubiera un dios o ser divino escuchando mis pensamientos, me golpeo contra alguien que se cruza en mi camino: menuda, ojos verdes, cabello castaño y con un cuerpo digno de admirar, _Carpe diem_.

– Lo lamento querida, no me fije por donde iba – Dije fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa, y se preguntaran: ¿Para qué fingirla? ¿Por qué hacerlo?, la respuesta es muy sencilla, seducción, no es mi estilo asaltar a mis victimas directo a la yugular, no señor, así no se podría disfrutar el momento en que la sangre comience a fluir.

– No se preocupe, estaba distraída – Esa fue su torpe respuesta, llena de nervios, aquello que me afirmaba que podría continuar.

– No grites, no tengas miedo – Le dije haciendo uso de mi control mental – Me encantaría que me acompañaras a caminar, preferiblemente a un callejón oscuro donde pueda alimentarme de ti, matarte y que nadie vea nada.

Era fácil, solo tenía que decirlo para verla cumpliendo con mi voluntad, siguiéndome hasta el sitio donde pude beber tranquilo, disfrutando cada gota de su sangre, para luego romperle el cuello y seguir tranquilamente mi camino, sin sentirme en lo más mínimo culpable, los humanos son débiles, eslabones de una cadena alimenticia donde yo estoy en lo más alto.

Soy un ser inmortal, una mezcla entre vampiro y hombre lobo, me llaman «El Hibrido Original», un nombre generalmente pronunciado con terror entre ambas razas inmortales, aunque ese no siempre fue mi nombre, al nacer como un débil humano bastardo fui llamado Niklaus, en el tiempo conocido como la edad media donde viví una vida alrededor de una madre, un padre y cinco hermanos, tres de ellos muertos por mis enemigos, madre y padre asesinados por mi mano, ambos me despreciaban y uno me dio caza durante siglos, recibieron su bien merecido destino.

¿Y qué fue de mis otros hermanos, los últimos vampiros originales? El noble y fiel Elijah quien pasa el resto de su vida inmortal buscando mi redención, patética meta a mi parecer, debe de estar en casa esperando mi regreso solo para darme sermones emotivos sobre familia o lo que queda de la nuestra.

Luego esta mi pequeña hermana Rebekah con su carácter explosivo y su extraño amor por los jóvenes humanos, amor que generalmente acaba con alguien muerto, ella por lo menos no pierde su tiempo pensando que puede salvarme de algo que simplemente no me interesa y sus sermones son mucho más cortos.

– «_O por lo menos terminan con una daga en su corazón»_ – Pienso con sádico placer.

Y el último miembro relevante a mencionar de mi familia seria…

– Niklaus – Escuche a mis espaldas, haciéndome recordar que detesto que me llame por mi nombre completo y ella lo sabía.

– Camille – Respondo girándome, recordando de donde saque su nombre, aquella humana, la única humana que llego a interesarme, la cual no pensé en devorar cuando tuve la oportunidad, la que termino muerta por su terquedad, por no marcharse.

– Llegue hace unas horas, te busque en casa, al no verte supuse que habías salido a cazar, no me equivoque por lo que veo – Sonrió mientras hacia una seña hacia el cuello de mi camisa, donde se encontraban unas pequeñas manchas de sangre.

– Estaba hambriento y aburrido, que mejor manera que un poco de sangre para calmar ambas cosas? – Fue toda respuesta que pude darle, no es como si necesitara explicarme ante ella, al contrario, era ella quien tenía que contestar mis preguntas – ¿No estabas de viaje con tu madre? Pensé que no volverías en mucho más tiempo, Hayley dijo que quería enseñarte todo el mundo – Aquello me extrañaba, Camille vivió en Nueva Orleans por 100 años, era muy pronto para que volviera.

– Digamos que esta es una parada rápida para visitar a la familia, nos dirigimos al otro lado del mundo – Comenzó a acercarse a mí mientras terminaba de hablar – Madre se ha quedado en casa conversando con Elijah, Rebekah no estaba y cómo puedes ver, yo he venido a buscarte a ti – Termino parándose a mi lado, mientras a mí se me ocurría una idea, algo con que distraernos esta noche.

– Ya veo y dime: ¿Aun recuerdas como se hace? – Dije señalando mi camisa manchada, preguntándole si recordaba como cazar.

– Por supuesto, aprendí del mejor – Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, y altanería, tan similar a mí, haciéndome recordar los años en que le enseñe a cazar, a hechizar a los humanos para poder beber de ellos y disfrutarlo.

Seguimos caminando, ella hablando de lo que había visto en el mundo, yo diciéndole lo que vi cuando visite los mismos lugares, hace cientos de años atrás. Entramos a un bar en el barrio francés, aquel barrio lleno de seres sobrenaturales regidos por mí desde que le arranque la cabeza a Marcel por su traición, soy el dueño de Nueva Orleans, rey, tanto de los humanos, como de los vampiros y las brujas, todos ellos me obedecen al pie de la letra, y actúan bajo mis normas.

– Tequila – Escuche que le decía Camille al hombre de la barra mientras se sentaba.

Me coloque a su lado, tome mi vaso, brinde con ella y bebí, nos quedamos así durante una hora, donde solo bebíamos y conversábamos, hasta que ella se giro a verme, con una mirada maliciosa y dijo:

– Padre, me dijiste que íbamos a cazar – Escucharle decir eso me hizo gracia y luego de señalar hacia donde estaban bailando los turistas, respondí:

– Ve y muéstrame cuanto has mejorado cariño – Ella asintió.

Acto seguido vi como se levantaba de su asiento, buscando, caminando hacia un joven en concreto, recostado junto a la pista de baile para hechizarlo a su manera, beber de él, sin perder ni una gota de sangre y poner su firma en ello, sin muerte, borrando su memoria, e incluso luego bailando con él, la forma de seducción de Camille, sin duda, toda ella.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a casa muy entrada la noche, todo se encontraba a oscuras y no había indicios de que hubiera alguien despierto, Camille se despidió con un «Buenas noches padre» y se dirigió a la que ha sido su habitación por poco más de un siglo.<p>

En cuanto a mí, fue mi turno de retirarme a mi habitación, siguiendo los latidos pausados que escuchaba salir de la misma, me pare frente a la puerta un segundo antes de abrirla, «_Cuánto tiempo abría pasado? Tal vez dos años, o un poco mas.» _y cuando por fin lo hice, me la encontré allí, dormida entre mis sabanas, me acerque a verla en silencio, sentándome a su lado, permaneciendo así hasta que la tentación por tocarla fue superior a mí, ella abrió los ojos al sentir mi tacto sobre su piel, despertando.

– ¿Klaus? – Dijiste en un susurro.

– Lobita – Te respondí en un claro tono de burla.

– ¿Qué hora es? – Hablabas frotándote un ojo.

– Bastante tarde – Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama, quitándome la ropa, viendo como apartabas tu mirada de mi, mordiendo tu labio, disponiéndome a acompañarte.

Me acosté a tu lado, volviendo a acariciarte, una costumbre que cogí con el pasar de los años, mientras tú te acomodabas a mi lado, quedándote dormida para justo antes de hacerlo decir:

– Se que tu no vas a decirlo, así que lo haré yo, te he extrañado Niklaus – Hablaste tan bajo que de no ser por mis sentidos no habría podido oírte y aun así, a pesar de que ya no me escuchabas, las palabras dejaron mis labios.

– Yo también te he extrañado Hayley – Dije, dejando un beso en tu frente.

Puede que me molesten los sermones morales de Elijah y las constantes quejas de Rebekah y aunque pueda matar a cientos de humanos, vampiros o lo que sea que se atreva a ir en contra mía, aunque no me crea capaz de conseguir la redención, aunque no lo admita jamás en voz alta, ellos son mi familia, ellos son mi poder, mis demonios, mi condena y mi imposible salvación.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, TheBlanck.<p> 


End file.
